Jeff Samuels
Jeffrey "Jeff" Samuels was a recurring character in Home And Away who first appeared in February 1988 (Episode 25) and last appeared in November 1988 (Episode 218). He was the older brother of Gary Samuels and was a hard nosed teacher at Summer Bay High School. Jeff did show occasional villainous tendencies and could be a bit ruthless. Jeff was played by Alex Petersons. Biography Backstory Jeffrey Samuels was born in 1959 to Clyde and Rose Samuels. Jeff grew up in Summer Bay and saw Danny King (Pippa's brother) play in cricket before he went to war in Vietnam. In 1966, Jeff was blessed with a younger brother Gary Samuels. Rose and Clyde died tragically in 1983. 1988 Jeff was a PE teacher at Summer Bay High and began taunting Steven Matheson which ended with Steve punching him, and getting many detentions for doing so. Jeff had a bit of a tyrannical streak and was not afraid to cut corners. In October 1988, Alison Patterson tried to implicate his brother Gary in a robbery at The Macklin Group and Jeff warned her off. Gary died after falling off a cliff in November 1988. Jeff thought Carly Morris had pushed him but witnesses said Gary did fall. The police were after Jeff due to false alibis and dodgy deals. Jeff tied up a few loose ends, making amends with Steven and apologising to Carly before deciding to start afresh and leave Summer Bay for good. He called Summer Bay a "dump", before leaving. As of 2019, Jeff has never returned to Summer Bay and what has become of him is uncertain. He may have married and have children. Memorable info Birthday: 1959 Full Name: Jeffrey Samuels First Line "Bell's gone. Or are you lot deaf?" (to Steven and Bobby) Final Line "Yeah, well that's my problem. You know, even if it cleans me out, at least I'll be able to walk out of this dump with my head head high. Well, I'd like to say it was fun knowing you all, but it wasn't." (to Stacey, Philip and Tom) Family Father Clyde Samuels Mother Rose Samuels Siblings Gary Samuels Appearances 1988 *Episode 25 (19 February 1988) *Episode 52 (29 March 1988) *Episode 68 (20 April 1988) *Episode 70 (22 April 1988) *Episode 74 (28 April 1988) *Episode 75 (29 April 1988) *Episode 79 (5 May 1988) *Episode 80 (6 May 1988) *Episode 82 (10 May 1988) *Episode 85 (13 May 1988) *Episode 88 (18 May 1988) *Episode 90 (20 May 1988) *Episode 94 (26 May 1988) *Episode 95 (27 May 1988) *Episode 96 (30 May 1988) *Episode 97 (31 May 1988) *Episode 188 (5 October 1988) *Episode 189 (6 October 1988) *Episode 190 (7 October 1988) *Episode 192 (11 October 1988) *Episode 193 (12 October 1988) *Episode 194 (13 October 1988) *Episode 195 (14 October 1988) *Episode 198 (19 October 1988) *Episode 199 (20 October 1988) *Episode 200 (21 October 1988) *Episode 201 (24 October 1988) *Episode 202 (25 October 1988) *Episode 203 (26 October 1988) *Episode 205 (28 October 1988) *Episode 208 (2 November 1988) *Episode 209 (3 November 1988) *Episode 212 (8 November 1988) *Episode 213 (9 November 1988) *Episode 216 (14 November 1988) *Episode 217 (15 November 1988) *Episode 218 (16 November 1988) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:Teachers. Category:Runners. Category:Samuels family. Category:1959 births. Category:Summer Bay High School Teachers. Category:Home And Away bad boys.